Universal UK Land
'''Universal UK Land (a.k.a Universal United Kingdom Land) '''is a UK Theme Opened in August 11, 1992, Along with Camp Snoopy and Universal Studios in Mall of America, in Bloomington, Minnesota, USA. Lands * Production Central - themed to movies and TV shows(Opened: 1992) * New York - themed to New York City (Opened: 1992) * Ragdoll Land - themed to Ragdoll shows like Rosie & Jim, Brum, Tots TV, Teletubbies, Boohbah, In the Night Garden, and Twirlywoos (Opened: 1994) * CartoonVile - themed to cartoons (Opened: 2002) * Sooty World - themed to The Sooty Show (Opened: 1992) * Suess Landing - An Area Themed To Dr Suess (Opened: 2002) * SML and SMG4 Land - themed to two YouTube series: SuperMarioLogan and SuperMarioGlitchy4 (Opened: 2018) * Super Nintendo World - themed to Nintendo series (Like Super Mario etc.) (Opened: 2018) * Super Mario RichieZone - themed to YouTube series: SuperMarioRichie (Opened: 2018) * Universal Kidzone Wonderland - an Kids Area (Opened: 1992) * Willy Wonka's Chocolate Land - Themed to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Opened: 2005) Atrractions, Stores, and Restarunts Production Central * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (Simulator 4D Ride) (Opened: 2015) (Intamin Theater Simulator) * Silly Fun Store (Store) (Opened 2015) * Earthquake: The Big One! (Opened 1992) (Arrow Dynamics Subway) * Shrek 4D (4D Show) (Opened: 2003) * Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe (Opened: 2003) New York Can Add Them! CartoonVile * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (Ride) (Opened: 2002) (MACK Rides Log Flume) * Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! (Opened 1999) * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges (Ride) (Opened: 2002) (Intamin River Rapids) * Me Ship, The Olive (Play Area) (Opened: 2002) * Cuphead: Big Plane Spin (Ride) (Opened: 2018) (Fast Spinning wild Mouse) * Blondie's (Restarurant) (Opened: 2002) * Cathy's Ice Cream (Restaurant) (Opened: 2002) * Comic Strip Café (Restaruant) (Opened: 2002) * Bad Boyz:Mission Breakout (Opened:2019) * Bad Boyz HQ (Opened:2019) Sooty World can Add Them! Suess Landing * The Cat in the Hat (Ride) (Opened: 2002) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish (Ride) (Opened: 2002) * Oh, the Books You Can Read (Store) (Opened: 2002) * Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop (Food Stand) (Opened: 2002) * Green Eggs and Ham (Restaurant) (Opened: 2002) * Circus McGurkus Café Stoo-pendous (Restaurant) (Opened: 2002) * High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2002) SML and SMG4 Land * The SuperMarioLogan Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2018) * Jeffy's Toy Closet (Store) (Opened: 2018) * War of the Fat Italians: The Show (Show) (Opened: 2018) * Jeffy's Dream Shootdown (Ride) (Opened: 2018) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (4D Show) (Opened: 2018) * Shrek's Cheese Cake Café (Restruant) (Opened: 2018) * Chef Pee Pee's Kitchen (Restruant) (Opened: 2018) Super Nintendo World * Mario Kart (Ride) (Opened: 2018) * Pizza me Mario (Restaurant) (Opened: 2018) * World of Nintendo (Store) (Opened: 2018) * The Pokémon Center (Store) (Opened: 2018) SuperMarioRichieZone * The Great Super Mario Richie Video Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2018) * Captain Toad and Iggy's Forest Food (Restruant) (Opened: 2018) * SuperMarioRichie: A Shop Full of Toys (Store) (Opened: 2018) * Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's Park (Play Area) (Opened: 2018) * SuperMarioRichie: Iggy's Aboanded House (House) (Opened: 2018) (Warning: Halloween Horror Nights Only!) Universal Kidzone Wonderland * Curious Geroge Goes to Town (Play Area) (Opened: 1992) * A Day in the Park with Barney (Show) (Opened: 1995) * Woody Woodpecker's Nut House Coaster (Ride) (Opened: 2018) * Fievel's Playland (Play Area) (Opened: 1992) * E.T. Adventure (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Cartooniversal (Store) (Opened: 1992) Willy Wonka's Chocolate Land * Charile and the Chocolate Factory (Ride) (Opened: 2005) (Dark Boat Ride) * The Chocolate Shop (Shop) * Willy Wonka's Good Time Chocolate Café (Restarunt) (Opened: 2005) Second Theme Park Main Article: Universal UK Animal Kingdom Events * Re-Daaaance Parade (Parade) (Opened: 2016) (Time: 10:30 am) (Located: Production Central) * Universal UK Land Spooktacular Days - A Halloween event which consists of trick or treating spots and activites which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 21 to November 3. '''Sponsored by: '''Hershey's. * Universal UK Land's Halloween Horror Nights (Opened: 2002) (Time: 7:0 pm - 2:00 am) Info: Universal UK Land Remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertaiments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old bescause it contains themes of terror and violence as well as strong language. Occus at nighttime September 21 - November 3 * A Universal Christmas - TBA Universal UK Land's 10th Birthday (2002-2003) * Toon Lagoon & Suess Landing's Grand Opening Ceremony (Ceremony) (Opened: November 16, 2002) (Closed: November 16, 2002) (Located: Toon Lagoon & Suess Landing) * TBA Universal UK Land's 15th Birthday (2007-2008) * TBA Universal UK Land's 20th Birthday (2012-2013) * TBA Universal UK Land's 25th Birthday (2017-2018) * TBA Meet n' Greet Characters Main Article: List of Universal UK Land Meet n' Greet Chracters Gallery Main Article: Universal UK Land: Gallery Category:UK Category:Theme Parks Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Category:Charile and the Chocolate Factory Category:Nintendo Category:SMG4 Category:SML Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Ragdoll Productions